Bundle of Love
by storyteller362
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel have been married for a couple of months now. Rapunzel has some huge news with a surprise that will come in nine months. They're going to be parents! First story here in years, so please enjoy and review!


**So a long time ago I wrote 9 Tangled fan fictions when the fandom was just starting out. In honor of the tv series that just came out, I'm rewriting a few of my original stories. At least this one really fleshed out and not so short. Also hopefully a lot better written! I'm cringing at my old stories and wondering how they're still getting views, lol.**

 **Never the less, this is my brief return to this fandom. You can let me know if this sucks or you want me to write more. Either way, thank you for reading and please review!**

 **This is also including some information about the tv show and a new name for the boy. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Announcement**

Sighing, Rapunzel walked down the hall as she went to breakfast alone. By choice that is, Cassandra and Eugene were waiting for her. Instead, she wanted to take the morning to reflect. It had been a long week since meeting with many royals and making plans. Her coronation coming up and she wanted everything to be perfect. The lantern ceremony was still going to happen as planned like she hoped. This time she wanted to be the one to release the first lantern instead of her parents. It had been her first goal since escaping from mother Gothel. It was nice to go back to that moment as a memory that kick started her new life.

Around her she looked at the family portraits decorating the hall. She rarely walked down this hall to breakfast. The portraits of her ancestors watched her as she studied them. One of them had nine children from the oil painting. A chill ran down her as she thought of what kind of legacy and family she will have on the walls. As Rapunzel neared the end of the hall she stopped to look at the one of her parents and her. The baby version of her with long blond hair already. Then a spot right next to them for her own family. Quietly, she looked down at the small bump that she had been trying so hard to hide. She wanted to wait until she was past her miscarriage stage.

"Rapunzel are you okay?" asked Eugene as he peeked out into the hall.

Her eyes lingered on the bare spot as she tore away from it. "Yea, I was just thinking. Do you suppose one day we'll have children?" She looked at a picture of her great-great grandmother who only had two children. She smiled at the resemblance to her father.

Eugene coughed as he thought for a moment. A baby? Rapunzel wanted a baby? Of course she had to have one eventually. He just never thought right now. "One day, come on let's get breakfast," he said looping his arm through hers. That's what made her nervous as she adjusted her dress to cover the small bump on her she assumed was from eating too much. Eugene was going to know sooner rather than later.

"Sweet dreams last night Rapunzel?" asked Queen Ariana as she scooped up a spoon full of oatmeal.

She smiled at her mother as she happily bounced down and into a seat right next to her. Eugene on her left as she was handed a plate full of scrambled eggs. "The best kind. Where's dad?" she asked as she noticed the lack of a parental figure.

"In a meeting with the queen of Arendelle. Something about a trade ship going missing within the last month," replied queen Ariana as she sipped her tea. That sounded terrible as she kept talking. "How are you feeling this morning?"

Alright, so she couldn't keep a secret from her mother. At least today she would be able to tell Eugene and her friends about what was going on. "Just perky of course, if a bit reflective," she said smiling as both her handmaiden, Cassandra, and her husband raised their eyebrows. "What? Who said I couldn't be that way?" With that she drank down some of her orange juice.

"No reason," said Cassandra with an eye roll as she brushed a stray hair from her face. "You seem a little less perky lately though any idea why?"

Rapunzel giggled at this before thinking about it, she had been keeping her stress level down. Her perkiness was pretty low right now. "Maybe a little. Eugene would you and mother mind coming with me to my meeting with the castle doctor? I'd like someone to come with me."

"Of course," he said squeezing her hand. "Rapunzel is something wrong?"

"You'll see," she said pulling him away from the table. Curious herself Cassandra followed as everyone left the dining room to listen to what was going on. Too bad King Frederic wasn't here to understand just what was going on.

As Rapunzel entered her room as she didn't want to do this in the hospital wing, she sat down on her bed. Cassandra and Eugene only looked suspicious at the new person that entered the room instead. No castle doctor here. Rapunzel looked over at her wedding dress at the dummy in the corner. She loved that wedding dress it was so pretty she smiled every time she looked at it. The train as long as her blond hair. Back when she was still a blond. The top half of the dress framed all of her curves. Her tiara held in place her white sparkling veil. Then she looked down at herself she could not fit into that dress any more.

"That's not the castle doctor," pointed out Cassandra smartly as the new woman looked nervous but kept her head up.

Rapunzel hid a smile as Eugene looked confused at this. "Yea I know," she said as both of them looked at her, eyebrows raised. She was pregnant now. Her and Eugene had been married for the past four months, and that was exactly how many months along she was. The midwife was coming her way to come take a look at Rapunzel. Arianna was perplexed at that nobody else seemed to catch on. Cassandra might not have been too interested in the subject but Eugene would know. She knew what the doctor was going to say.

"So I have news," said the new woman as she looked at Rapunzel who nodded, unable to keep it in. "Princess Rapunzel is with child."

She put her hands on her stomach. "Surprise!" At this Eugene looked stunned as Rapunzel shrugged off the top of her dress. Underneath her protruding body showed through her shift. Cassandra's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped. Then she fainted onto the floor.

"Pregnant?" remarked a stunned Eugene as he went looking for a seat. "Wh- Ho- Okay." At least he was happy to hear that as he found his seat. "How did you keep this a secret?"

"It's not exactly hard Eugene," reprimanded Arianna. "She hasn't had normal symptoms and her dresses are tight but not enough for new ones right away."

"A very lucky case," said the woman as she waved a cloth over Cassandra, attempting to revive her. After she saw the girl stir, she turned to the others as Rapunzel started to talk animatedly about names to Eugene who still looked shocked. "I'm Eloise Griswold, but you can just call me Eloise. She's four months along."

With that Rapunzel took a deep breath and Eugene just grinned squeezing his wife's hand. They were going to be parents!

 **Naming the baby**

Eugene rushed around the castle trying to get things done on time. They were going to have a baby shower for Rapunzel and he was hoping that it would go over well. Princess Anna from Arendelle was coming. As was princess Ariel and queen Ella. The only person who couldn't come was queen Elena from Avalor since she was also expecting her first child too. Wasn't able to travel or something. The party was tomorrow and just about everything was set up.

Giving Arianna a smile he went off to look for Rapunzel and make sure that wasn't coming down. Make sure she was getting ready for bed, hopefully. She needed her rest, he remembered from the book he was reading about being a good father. Racing up the steps he stepped into the bedroom that they shared together. A smile stretched across his face as he saw Rapunzel looking out the window up at the stars.

"Rapunzel I have the perfect name in mind if it's a girl," said Eugene as he walked into their room just taking in the site of her pregnant belly. He was going to be a dad in a couple of months.

Rapunzel sat in the bay window looking out at the stars as she propped her feet up. She had her hand on her tummy as she had a journal laid out in front of her. She had been meaning to write as she got closer to her due date. She sat up as she saw her husband with a curious look but didn't get up. "You do? What is it?"

He smiled as he walked over to her and sat down next to her. He had shut the door as he saw a couple of guards walk by. "Laurel- it's a plant name like yours, unique since it's not heard, and laurel leaves are a sign of victory. We're victorious about having a child."

With that he did a fist bump and Rapunzel giggled at the action. She liked the sound of that name. It was true, she hardly ever heard that name before. "Impressive, I like it, very regal sounding. Princess Laurel of Corona. Laurel Fitzherbert."

She put her hand on her stomach as the baby kicked. "I think she likes it," she said as Eugene put his hand on the bump. His smile stretched from ear to ear as he felt the kick too. He was going to be a dad. Unlike most husbands who get a little faint at hearing their wives were pregnant, Eugene was over the moon. If a bit surprised.

"What about you? Any new names?" he asked wondering what he could do to help with her pregnancy besides the weird food cravings and rubbing her back. The food cravings got a little gross sometimes he thought as he remembered some of the stranger ones. He hoped that this kid came out normal.

"Not really, I haven't been thinking about it. Just nervous about the baby."

It came out her mouth so easily she was pretty sure that she was being honest. She was nervous about having a child. Wondering how they were going to be parents. She remembered her childhood with Gothel and Eugene didn't have much of parental figures to begin with. Now that she had her real parents around she supposed they would help. Her mother was more supportive then anyone she knew besides Eugene. Eugene was perfect for support since he listened her from her joys to her doubts.

Eugene on the other hand wasn't that much nervous and it was hard to believe that she wasn't. He always pictured himself to be a wonderful father and has been reading books and getting advice. He hoped that he was doing everything right. Eugene was determined to prove to Cassandra that he was going to be a wonderful father. And he actually wanted to be a good father, a great one in fact. Someone that could teach a child valuable life lessons. Or maybe pick a lock one day.

"You're going to be a great mother Rapunzel, there's nothing to worry about," he soothed while rubbing her back. She smiled at his touch as he tried to comfort her.

"I know, it feels like this baby is doing backflips. It's like I'm having twins-"

Alright he didn't need to hear that one. Women, according to some of the books, were likelier to die in twin births. Actually, Rapunzel had a good chance to die in any kind of birth but twins were nearly going to split her in half. Then he remembered her own mother's birthing experience. Laughing nervously he looked over at Rapunzel who went back to staring out at the stars.

"There better not be two in there." He was teasing of course but Eugene Fitzherbert was only ready for one. Not two.

Looking out at the stars did give her an idea. A good way to cement that she was a star gazer and a love of astronomy from her days in the tower. "I have a middle name, Asteria. It means star, so it would be Laurel Asteria Fitzherbert. If it helps I do have a name in mind a boy name. Bastian, like Sebastian, except without the se."

Eugene whistled as he liked the sound of that. He applauded for her as Rapunzel laughed and did a little bow from her seat. The stars outside the window seemed to twinkle for her. She hoped that the village loved the names that she had picked out for the newest princesses or prince.

"It's perfect, prince Bastian of Corona. Now all we need is a middle name," he said. Seeing as she picked out the middle name for Laurel and then the first name for a boy. Maybe he should pick the middle name if it's a boy so they would have chosen one for each. "Maybe Flynn, like the book."

He was joking of course but Rapunzel seemed to love it. "That's it! Bastian Flynnigan-"

"How about Rider," he finished not wanting to name the baby exactly after his former self. Although that was a book character that he chose the name of. "Bastian Rider Fitzherbert."

"That's perfect," she said smiling before looking back out the window. She looked down again as he held her hand with his free one.

Then he looked over at her nervous face all over again. Sharing a grin with her Eugene pushed a stray hair away from her face as they got closer together. His hand still on her tummy as he hadn't move it at all. The thump against his touch. "Rapunzel everything will be fine. You have me and your parents and your friends."

She smiled at him as she put her own hand on top of his own. "Thanks for the reassurance Eugene."

"Everything will be fine, I promise. I love you and I love this baby more than you know," he said as he felt the baby kick. "I think he or she knows already little Laurel or Bastian."

"I think they know too," she said as she got up to go to her bed.

 **The birth**

Outside of the door sat Eugene and her father as Rapunzel sat propped up in the bed. Next to her on her right sat her mother and on her left sat Cassandra. Eloise at the other end of her with a sheet covering her up from seeing anything. Thank goodness because the pain was unbearable. No way was she going to watch another human being come out of her. No more children after this. She didn't know it would be this hard to have a baby!

"I am going to kill you Eugene," said Rapunzel as she gasped. She felt something burn as the midwife adjusted herself to catch.

"As much as I would like to see that, you're going to have to push," said her brunette friend as Cassandra wiped her face. Oh dear, she was not going to have children. There was no way she was going to have children now. She didn't understand how Rapunzel could go and do this to herself.

She felt a sense of relief run through her as she felt the head come out first. Oh there was one baby already. Eloise paused as she handed the baby over to the nurse. The nurse taking the baby to get the vital statistics. Length, weight, and how long the baby was. She wanted to protest but she felt another stinging pain from down there.

"Oh my," said the midwife as she positioned herself again. The nurse taking the baby away from her as Rapunzel strained to looked at the baby. "There's another crowing, you're having twins."

"What?" screamed Rapunzel and then she felt herself pushing again. There was another baby coming out of her. Twins, she thought looking at her

"Twins, you're having another baby Princess Rapunzel!" said the midwife went to catch the baby. She held back a screech as the other came out easily as the first did.

Before she could get her babies, she pushed out something else before the two bundles were put on her chest. There were babies that came out of her. There were two as she saw that there was one of each. A girl on her right and a boy on her left a red ribbon on the girl. Probably to tell who came out first, she thought.

It was silent as they were trying to nurse on her they mewled a little as she laughed. She smiled at her mother and then looked down at the babies. There were two babies that she and Eugene created together. Cassandra rested her head her top of hers as she looked at the babies.

"They look like you Rapunzel," said her mother as the door opened. Cassandra and queen Arianna shared a look with each other. They were going to have to tell Frederic and the rest of the kingdom the surprise. Both women left as Eugene entered the room. He made a beeline for his wife as the others left them alone in the room together. He sat down next to his wife as she handed him a baby.

Looking into his daughter's eyes Eugene could feel nothing but love for the tiny baby. Good thing that they had names picked out for both genders, he thought. He counted five fingers and five toes as she blinked up at him with wide brown eyes. They looked like Rapunzel he thought as neither Rapunzel or Eugene didn't need to say anything to each other. Just having them there was enough as Rapunzel felt the happy tears run down her face.

"Princess Laurel," said Eugene after a minute.

"And prince Bastian," said Rapunzel holding her son close. Outside the doors nursemaids were running around and someone was already likely sent to the village that the new royal baby, or rather, babies were born. There was a lot of celebrating to do.


End file.
